


Roland Thoughts

by DescendingSnow



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendingSnow/pseuds/DescendingSnow
Summary: Roland's thoughts after some series of eventsSpoilers until Chapter 8 and start of Chapter 9





	1. After His Role as a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Only two chapters for now? Maybe I'll write more once I finished the game.
> 
> Edit: Finished the game! Expect at least one more fic and maybe a Doloran x Roland because, seriously, why is there no fic with that.

When Roland first thought of his idea, all he had to think about was Evan. Sure, he had a little bit of fun playing as the villain but he made sure that he would still succeed in the end.

There was nothing that could make him leave Evan. He had resolved himself that he would not leave the little king alone. His last memory from his own country was the missile heading straight to the city when he was returning.

He can remember the pain as the car exploded and he was trapped underneath as it burned furiously. Remember how the pain turned into numbness as he found himself in Evan's room.

He was there for a reason. There to guide the young king and his kingdom to glory, and he wasn't going anywhere.


	2. Before the Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did that same purple aura from the four kings engulf him, too? Why was this happening?

There was only one reason as to how Evan managed to sign all five countries. Roland chuckled to himself.

Every single king in this world dedicate their entire lives to their people. Family is something they also dedicate to their country. Evan didn't know his father personally but he knew the responsibilities as a king.

Mistakes were quickly paid for. Redemption and moving on was something they fully embraced. He walked out of the throne room, catching a sight of the darkening clouds.

'Will this be Evan's final trial as a king?' He silently mused. 

He gripped his chest as the pain once again doubled in intensity. At the corner of his eyes, he could see the purple aura that once surrounded the kings and Mausinger's aide.

(Why? Why did it got him but not them-!)

Was he being corrupted? Was him originally coming from another world causing him to be corrupted? Lofty was there and their citizens weren't being done in.

(He didn't consider himself one? How surprising for a CHIEF CONSUL!)

His grip tightened, expression contorting in pain. How much worse can he get if the other kings who only wished the best for their country got held at the opposite side of the scale?

(His worst amplified. What would the others think of the ever so calm Roland Crane?)

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The pain still stung but bearable, ignoring the whispers in his ear that spoke of power and Evan's-

(How would it feel manipulating the young king?)

He opened his eyes and looked at Evan's form running around in his own kingdom, helping his citizens. So unlike the other citizens who behold their leaders in unattainable pedestals.

(Like him, like his world. The people demanded miracles. He was only just. Like. THEM)

Evan was lowering that pedestal. Showing them that he was just like them but had an enormous heart to give.

(Unlike him)

Evan is a great king. He had been taught well by his family and in extension, he himself taught him. As the others also started joining, they also did. He learned a lot.

(Evan was slowly standing up on his own. He won't need him anymore and Roland won't need him, too. Lies.)

He returned to the throne room. There were still some laws to be drafted.


End file.
